This invention relates to a portable shower, and, more particularly, to a portable shower which provides a base to stand on and a frame which supports a curtain and a water bag.
Campers and other persons who spend time outdoors often have a need or a desire to bathe outdoors. The bathing process is greatly enhanced if the camper can bathe in privacy and has a support surface on which to stand other than bare ground. It will be appreciated that bare ground becomes muddy as water drips onto the ground.
Solar shower bags are commercially available for outdoor bathing. A solar shower bag is a plastic bag which is capable of holding several gallons of water. Exposing the bag to solar radiation heats the water in the bag. However, the solar shower bag does not include any means to support the bag during use, a surface to stand on other than bare ground, or a privacy curtain.
An inflatable enclosure is also commercially available. The enclosure provides privacy but does not provide a surface to stand on or a support for a shower bag.